Gas pressure bearing elements of this general type are used in particular as air bearings. Gas pressure bearing elements have a bearing surface which leads into a plurality of gas outlet nozzles through which pressurized gas enters a bearing slot that is formed by the gas pressure bearing element and an opposite bearing element. In order to run pressurized gas to the gas outlet nozzles typically gas distribution structures are provided on a back side of the gas pressure bearing elements, wherein the bore holes forming gas outlet nozzles lead into the gas distribution structures.
DE 44 36 156 C1 discloses an aero static bearing that includes a bearing element with a plurality of grooves on its back side that is oriented away from the bearing surface wherein holes forming gas outlet nozzles are respectively bored into bases of the grooves wherein the holes lead into the bearing surface. The bearing element is closed with a cover at its backside wherein the cover is provided with an inlet opening for compressed air. Another variant described therein includes a bearing element that is provided with grooves for supplying the air bearings with air and which is provided with a thin metal foil at its bearing surface side into which holes are introduced that form gas outlet nozzles.
WO 2006/040073 A1 discloses a gas pressure bearing arrangement for a rotating element in which the rotating element is provided with circumferentially extending recesses and includes a bearing sleeve at its outer circumference which closes the recess. Pass through bore holes are provided in the bearing sleeve wherein the pass through bore holes on the one hand side lead into the recess and on the other hand side into the bearing surface formed by the outer circumference of the bearing sleeve to form gas outlet nozzles therein.
DE 44 03 340 A1 illustrates and describes a method for producing micro nozzles of an aero static bearing. During this method plural holes are introduced with a laser beam into a compressed surface of a porous sinter material wherein the holes are arranged distributed over the surface. The holes form micro nozzles of an aero static bearing. The micro nozzles are supplied with air through the porous sinter material wherein, however, no defined channels are provided in the sinter material for supplying the micro nozzles, but the open pores of the sinter material are used to run air to the micro nozzles.
DE 100 63 603A1 illustrates and describes an aero static bearing with air nozzles provided in the bearing surface of a first bearing element. The air nozzles are connected with a compressed air source through at least one feed conduit. In order to supply the air nozzles supply channels for compressed air are formed in an interior of the bearing element wherein the supply channels are formed by bore holes. Providing such supply bore holes is not only complex but it requires additionally that the bore holes are closed again in a portion of an outer surface of the bearing element. Complexity of providing an aero static bearing with a compressed air supply structure is therefore significant.
The components of known air bearings are precision parts which require highly precise manufacture which is expensive.